


You broke the Love Potion!

by SweetAndSpicyNerdz



Series: Nerid and Rugo: The Alchemist and Her Poetic Warrior [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Aftercare, Alchemist x Assistant, Confession, Cowgirl, Creampie, DnD-ish, F/M, Grinding, L-Bombs, Love potion effect, Missionary, Screenplay/Script Format, Seduction, Switchy Switchy, bent over the table, blowjob, doggy, face riding, lol 69, multiple mutual orgasms, rough to gentle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:07:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28440636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetAndSpicyNerdz/pseuds/SweetAndSpicyNerdz
Summary: [FM4A] You broke the Love Potion! [Alchemist x Assistant] [DnD-ish] [Love potion effect] [Seduction] [switchy switchy] [grinding] [blowjob] [face riding] [cowgirl] [lol 69] [doggy] [bent over the table] [missionary] [rough to gentle] [multiple mutual orgasms] [creampie] [aftercare] [confession] [L-Bombs]Nerid, an apothecary chemist, needs to organize her potions and brews. Luckily, she has Rugo, her helpful assistant. But when he picks up one too many to haul onto the top shelf, things go awry, and he breaks a specific potion, which has a very strong effect on the chemist...“Shit, what potion of hers did I just drop…?... The Desire Bomb (XXX potency)… the more a person needs sexual release… the more affected they are by the contents of this flask… Oh... fuck.”
Relationships: Nerid and Rugo
Series: Nerid and Rugo: The Alchemist and Her Poetic Warrior [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2082969
Kudos: 3





	You broke the Love Potion!

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first submission to AO3 as a scriptwriter! My Partner and I have collaborated together to bring you this lovely script. They're a GM for Roll20, while I am an artist and a writer. We both made characters loosely based on our names, and gave them a story to work with! Hope you enjoy this script! 
> 
> Audio coming soon!
> 
> Of course, if anyone wants to fill this script in the future, you are more than free to swap out the names to fit your fancy!

*Inside Nerid’s laboratory, she carries a book and opens it. Rugo gathers three boxes full of potions*

Nerid: “Hey [Rugo]. Thanks for staying to help me organize these new potions.”

Rugo: “Don’t mention it, [Nerid]. I’m just happy to help you.” 

N: “You’re very kind, good sir.”

R: “So where do these potions go?”

N: “Can I see them?”

R: “Sure.”

N: *inspects the potions in the box* “Ah, these are healing potions! Sorry about my handwriting, it tends to be messy, especially when I’m working late.”

R: “No problem.”

N: “Those potions can go on the middle shelf behind me. I tend to use those a lot.” 

R: “Right, thank you.” *proceeds to put potions on the middle shelf*

N: “I should be the one thanking you. You’re the one helping me organize my potions while I write down what I made today. If I remember all 791 of them…”

R: “SEVEN HUNDRED AND NINETY?!”

N: “One. 791. Most of them are duplicates, give or take. But I need to write down every ingredient I used and their amount.”

R: “With keeping track of that many potions, how do you sleep at night?”

N: “I don’t. I chug one of those potions that help keep me awake and hope for the best. Just had one before you came in.”

R: “Good gods, [Nerid], I worry about you sometimes, you know that?”

N: *Slight pause, then sigh* “I’m alright, I can take care of myself, [Rugo]. But I appreciate your concern.”

R: “Just looking out for you, that’s all.”

N: “Hmph. Thanks…” *Notices that he is done organizing the healing potions* “Oh! Looks like you’re done with the healing potion box! Perfect. Just got done writing all of them down too.”

R: “Awesome!” *picks up another box* “Where do these go then?” 

N: *inspects the box* “Hmm… catalysts. Used to damage opponents or to speed up reactions for my alchemy… Put them on the middle shelf. There should be a divider in there that separates the healing potions from the catalysts.”

R: “Got it. Let’s just put that divider there and put the first catalyst there…”

N: “You’re doing great, [Rugo].”

R: “Thank you, [Nerid].” *proceeds to organize the catalysts*

N: “Alright, done writing all the catalysts made today. How’s organizing the bottles going?”

R: “On the last one! And… no more catalysts in the box!”

N: “Yay! One more box left!”

R: “Now, where do those go?”

N: “Those are what I like to call my wildcard potions.”

R: “Wildcard?”

N: “They’re organized by the effects they may have on certain individuals. Due to their alleged potency, I only like to use them only when necessary.” *pauses* “Those can go on the top shelf. Be careful when placing them.”

R: “Right, right, got it.” *proceeds to haul every potion he can*

N: “Careful, careful. It looks like you’re holding a bit more than you can handle at a time, [Rugo]. And if one breaks, it could…”

R: “I got this, [Nerid]. You just focus on recording all the potions.”

N: “Alright… But don’t say I didn’t warn you.”

*Rugo is almost done putting all the potions away*

R: “See? What I tell you?”

*one drops from the shelf. The glass shatters*

N: *gasps* “ACK! No! That was the… Oh Gods… oh no…”

R: “I’m Sorry! I didn’t mean to! I guess I got cocky and it got me! I’m so sorry! It was an accident!” 

N: “No, it’s okay! It’s only a matter of time until we start to feel its effects. We just have to… Have to…” *starts feeling effect of the flask*

R: “Uhm… [Nerid].. You good?”

N: “Uh-huh… very… [Rugo]… why are you.. so far away…?”

R: “Uhm... Are you sure…?”

N: “Now that you’re… closer… yes.. I’m very sure…”

R: “Shit, what potion of hers did I just drop…?” *scrambles to find the label* “The Desire Bomb (XXX potency)… the more a person needs sexual release… the more affected they are by the contents of this flask… Oh... fuck.”

N: “Mmmnn… [Rugo]…” *She wraps her arms around his waist* “How have I not noticed how handsome you are…?” 

R: “I uhhh… Oh fuck…” *Rugo notices himself getting harder as she starts to grind on him, and he starts to feel the effect of the potion as well*

N: *Notices his bulge getting bigger* “Oh my… Rugo.. we’re on each other…” *giggles* “Perfect....”

*Nerid passionately kisses Rugo, who at first is hesitant, but gives into his attraction to her*

N: *Giggles as she pulls away, leaving Rugo breathless* “Oh my… I noticed you getting harder as we were kissing…” *she starts to undo his pants* “Perhaps I can… help with that?”

R: “[Nerid]… what is happening? Are you al-ohhh…” 

*Nerid starts sucking his cock, teasing his head with her tongue*

R: “Please, [Nerid]… I need more…”

*she obliges by taking as much of him as she can in her mouth. Rugo tries to fight the effect of the potion, but it takes him over, as he moans every time Nerid moves her mouth on his cock* 

R: “Oh, fuck! [Nerid].. I’m about to- agh!”

*as soon as he thinks he is about to cum, Nerid moves her mouth off his cock* 

R: *whimpers* “[N-Nerid]… p-please...”

N: “Mmm?” *she takes off her uniform and her clothes* “What did you need?”

R: “I was- I was about to cum, you know…”

N: “Well… I also need to cum too, you know…”

R: *eyes her body now that she is completely naked* “F-fuck…”

N: “Mmmm… [Rugo]… Like what you see?”

R: *gulps* “Y-yes, M-Ma’am.”

N: “Why don’t you also take the rest of your clothes off?”

R: “Yes, Ma’am.” *He hurriedly takes off his shirt*

N: “And lie down on the table…”

R: “[Nerid]… Please… One at a time!”

N: “Don’t worry, [Rugo]… I can be patient with you… Just close the book. You’ll have enough space when you do.”

*Rugo closes the book and takes off his shirt. Nerid kisses him again and he falls on the table*

R: “Ah- Oh… I landed on something soft… a cushion?”

N: “Yes, [Rugo]… I keep it there cause I sometimes sleep on my desk… Never thought I’d sleep on it with someone like you though..” 

*She giggles, then climbs toward his face, straddling him*

R: “[N-Nerid]…”

N: “[Rugo]… I want to ride your face… Please… let me ride your face…”

R: “Yes Ma’am…” 

*Rugo takes her body and places her pussy in his mouth. Nerid moans in pleasure as she reaches for his cock and starts stroking it*

R: *in between licks* “Gods… [Nerid]… You taste… So good...”

N: *rides until she orgasms* “Mmmnnn~ Fuck… [Rugo]… I’m already cumming from your mouth alone! I need to have you in my mouth again while you keep going!” 

*Rugo allows her to position herself so she can suck his cock while she can still faceride him. The partners moan as they enjoy each other*

N: *stops sucking Rugo as she feels herself climaxing again* “Oh fuck~!”

R: “Gods… did you cum again? Already…? Fuuuck… what was in that potion… I haven’t even came yet… Why don’t you ride me, [Nerid]?”

N: “Please… All I ever wanted was your cock inside me…”

*Rugo grabs Nerid’s ass and hoists her onto his cock. She yelps in pleasure while he groans at how tight she is*

R: “Fuck me… you’re so wet… yet so tight…”

*Nerid doesn’t say anything, but moans in pleasure as she finally has a cock inside her.*

R: “You’re so beautiful riding me like that… Just move your hips like… That! Yes! Oh… Shit… you’re cumming again, aren’t you…” 

N: “Mhm! Mhhmmm! Aah! It feels so good…"

R: “I wanna cum too, baby… But I need to get deeper inside you…” 

*He slides off the table, with his cock still inside Nerid. He positions her face down on her desk, head on her cushion as he starts to fuck her from behind…*

*Nerid moans into her cushion as Rugo thrusts into her mercilessly, whimpering as he pulls on her braids* 

R: “There we go… Much better… Gods… I thought that view of you riding me was heavenly… but this… me taking you from behind… watching your back arch from every. Thrust. I take. In you. Look at you… you needy little girl... A whimpering little cock slut under my touch... Just aching to be bred...”

N: “Yes… [Rugo]… More… Harder… Fuck me harder!”

R: “And I will… I had a feeling you wanted this for so long, didn’t you? That potion of yours… made that clear… You’ve held it in for so long… and now look at you… hungry for more… more cock… more cum… Fuck.. do you know how much I wanted to do this to you?”

N: “Yes… [Rugo]… Aah!” 

R: “Oh, I know that back arch… You’re cumming so much on my cock… What if I.. started moving my fingers toward that sensitive clit of yours…”

*he starts to rub her clit, making her moan louder*

N: “[R-rugo]… I love it…”

R: “Oh I know… I know you love it… And I know you’ll love it once I fill you up with my cum… But you have to beg for it…”

N: “[Rugo]… please… I want your cum!”

R: “Beg harder, [Nerid]…”

N: “[Rugo]… I’m gonna cum… I need you to cum with me! Cum in me! Please!”

R: “Good girl…” *He thrusts into her until he climaxes and fills her up inside*

N: “Fuuuuuuuck…” *She cums as his cock throbs inside her* “I can feel it dripping out of me…”

R: “Fuck… Gods… that’s the most I’ve ever came…” *He gently flips Nerid over to look at her*

*Nerid smiles up at Rugo, causing him to kiss her*

N: “Whew… I think… Aah… you’re still inside me…”

R: “Oh! Did you want me to pull out?”

N: “No, no. It’s alright… I kind of… like this.. Ah… you still feel so good…”

R: “That potion… I didn’t mean to drop it at all… Are you alright? Did I hurt you?”

N: “Not at all… You were lovely… That potion was… actually what I needed… for so long...”

*Rugo pulls out of her and lies next to her. They’re both still breathing after the hefty session*

R: “Tell me something, [Nerid]…”

N: “Mmm?” 

R: “What did you mean when you said that potion was what you needed? I really didn't mean to drop it... I hope I didn't hurt you.”

N: “No… It’s alright… It made me realize so many things… but it made me realize one thing most of all…”

R: “And that is?”

N: *kisses him* “That I’m in love with you…”

R: *kisses her back* “I’m in love with you too…”

N: “I ignored it… because I had so much work.. But I always admired you. You’re strong… brave… so very kind… and so very handsome…”

R: “And you are so smart… and so cute… and so very clever with your words… I wanted to give you everything you need.”

N: “That’s why… when you said yes to helping me with my work… I was so happy… I never thought it would end up like this…”

R: “Mmm… The Gods work in mysterious ways, don’t they…”

N: “If they are… I have all the blessings I need…” *she points to his heart* “Right here.”

R: “Likewise, [Nerid]… I love you…”

N: “I love you too, [Rugo]…” 

*They kiss*

R: “Should we... clean up that bottle from the ground and find a nice bed for the night?”

N: “Oh, yes, certainly. But you feel so warm, [Rugo]… Just a few more minutes lying like this would be wonderful…”

R: “I can’t argue with that.”

END PART 1


End file.
